Fictionista Workshop WitFit Drabbles
by SassyK
Summary: Random TwiBlurbs written for the Fictionista Workshop WitFit Challenge. Short, raw and unedited mini-stories. Bella and Edward, Rated M, because most of them will be. Each chapter title is the daily prompt. AH/AU/OOC
1. Your expression betrays your words

"I'm not afraid of you," I announced.

Edward's eyes bore into mine. He circled around, stopping when he was directly behind me. He leaned in and whispered, "Your expression betrays your words."

I shivered, apparently betraying my words yet again. He picked up on my response and chuckled.

One of his hands gathered my hair into a loose ponytail, pulling it free from my neck; the other slid over my collarbone and lingered on my breast, fingertips lightly caressing my nipple. Pressing his mouth against the side of my neck, he murmured, "You say you're not afraid of me, but your pulse tells me otherwise."

Inhaling deeply, I tried to will my pounding heart into a slower rhythm…unfortunately, Edward was now placing open-mouthed kisses on the back of my neck, rendering all my thoughts incoherent.

At that moment, I suddenly realized what I was feeling was not fear. No, what I was feeling—what I had been feeling all along—was desire.

Desire…and it was quickly consuming me.

Pulling away from Edward's embrace, I turned to look at him.

"No more words," I breathed as I covered his mouth with mine.


	2. Dimples

"Listen to this, Bella," Edward said excitedly from his side of the bed. He moved toward Bella, who was lying on her stomach, scrolling through websites on her laptop. Draping his naked body cross-wise over Bella's equally nude back, he propped himself on his elbows and pulled his own laptop closer.

"According to Wikipedia, the dimples of Venus–also known as back dimples**–**are sagittally symmetrical indentations sometimes visible on the human lower back, just superior to the gluteal cleft.. They are directly superficial to the two sacroiliac joints, the sites where the sacrum attaches to the ilium of the pelvis."

Bella turned her head from her own laptop to peer at Edward and shot him a dubious look. "And this is relevant, how?" she questioned, drawing her legs up to give him a slight bonk on the head with her foot.

"For you information, Miss Smarty Pants, I thought we could use some of this for our anatomy paper. Granted, it_ is _Wikipedia, but still, it may be of some use," Edward retorted.

"Fair enough," Bella conceded. "Please, go on."

"The term "dimples of Venus", while informal, is a historically accepted name within the medical profession for the superficial topography of the sacroiliac joints," Edward continued. "The Latin name is fossae lumbales laterales, meaning lateral lumbar indentations. These indentations are created by a short ligament stretching between the posterior superior iliac spine and the skin."

Edward paused to study Bella's own dimples of Venus. They had always been a favorite spot of his, and he loved to lavish attention on those sexy impressions.

He felt his cock growing hard and just like that, all thoughts of studying and anatomy papers flew out his head. Glancing back at the laptop, he smirked as he read the last line of information.

"Dimples of Venus are often considered a sexually desirable feature. The dimples are more common in women than men and are rare overall."

Once again, Bella turned to look at him over her shoulder, but this time, she wore a seductive grin; that was all the incentive Edward needed. Reaching out, he closed his laptop and proceeded to shift his upper body atop Bella's legs, his head perfectly positioned over the curve of her ass.

Edward swirled his tongue inside those enticing dimples, eliciting a deep moan from Bella. Pushing her laptop aside, she laid her head on the bed and arched her back, pushing her bottom into Edward's face.

Raising his body slightly, Edward grasped Bella's hips, his thumbs resting in the hollow of her dimples. He dragged himself up her body, kissing her exposed back along the way, until he was lying flush against her. With his hands still on her hips, he parted her thighs with his knee and entered her slowly, causing Bella to cry out in ecstasy.

He continued his slow and sensual pace, pulling out almost all the way before pushing back in. Reaching down to where Edward was still gripping her hips, Bella formed her hands over his; this simple move sent a flash of heat straight to Edward's groin. He picked up his tempo, thrusting faster and deeper and with more urgency.

Bella came first, crying out Edward's name repeatedly, while bucking her hips wildly and squeezing her thighs together. Edward was right behind her, burying his face in her hair and groaning out his release. He toppled beside her, pulling her into his arms with her back pressed against his chest. Nuzzling her neck, he returned his free hand to the tempting dimple on her lower back, tracing its outline with his index finger.

"I told you Wikipedia could be enlightening," he teased.

"Mmm, I should never have doubted you," Bella purred contentedly.

Edward smiled wickedly before whispering into Bella's ear, "It's still early. Why don't you fire up that browser and see what they have to say about the clitoris?"

"I suppose a few more hands-on lessons wouldn't hurt," Bella mused.

"Who said anything about hands?" Edward replied smugly.

Anatomy lessons had never been so much fun.


	3. Glisten

Sitting next to the window, I stared out at the new fallen snow. It had blanketed the ground like a fluffy down comforter and the brilliant sun was making it sparkle and glisten like ground diamonds. Ordinarily, I would find it quite beautiful, but today was no ordinary day—today was the day _he _was leaving.

Resting my forehead against the cold glass, I let loose a heavy sigh. My warm breath fogged the pane, and I traced his name into the condensation. It faded quickly, unlike the ache in my heart, which was only growing with each passing minute.

Tears welled up in my eyes and I bit my lip to stop from crying out loud. I looked down at the silver Claddagh band on the ring finger of my right hand. Touching it lovingly, I thought back to the night he had given it to me.

"It's a traditional Irish ring, given as a token of love," he'd said quietly, as we lay naked and entwined in his bed. "Two hands to represent friendship, the crown to signify loyalty and lasting fidelity, and the sign of the heart to symbolize eternal love for each other." After sliding it on my finger, he cupped my face in his hands and kissed me deeply. "I love you, Bella," he'd whispered before rolling me onto my back and covering my body with his. We made love, and it was slow and sweet and full of tender passion.

I shook my head clear of that image, because at this moment, it was too painful to dwell on. The grief was welling up in my throat, threatening to choke me. I reached up to my neck and swallowed hard, trying to force the lump back down into my stomach, where the acid would eat away at it and dissolve it.

But the pain won out, and I folded into myself, my body convulsing from the sobs. I fell to the floor and curled into a fetal position, rocking back and forth, feeling as if I would crumble if I stretched out.

I must have fallen asleep in that position, because when I woke, the room was dark, save for the sliver of moonlight that was filtering through the window. Pulling myself up, I rested my chin on the window sill and gazed up at the black sky.

His plane would be up in that sky right now, I thought.

Was he asleep right now? Was he thinking of me, as I was of him at this very moment? The thought comforted me, so I closed my eyes and pictured his face, tracing its contours in my mind.

"Bella," he said.

"Edward," I sighed. His voice seemed so very real.

"Bella," he said again, louder.

Something inside me snapped and my head shot up from the sill. My breath caught in my throat and I slowly turned away from the window.

Edward.

Edward was standing in my doorway, bags in hand, breathing hard.

I couldn't move.

"I must be dreaming," I said aloud. "You're not really here, you're supposed to be up there right now," I pointed out the window, up to the sky. "I… I don't understand…" I stopped, placing my hand over my mouth.

Edward dropped his bags and rushed to me. Dropping down on his knees, he cupped my face in his hands and gazed into my eyes.

"I couldn't do it, Bella. I couldn't leave you," he said. "I was almost ready to board and I had such an empty feeling in the pit of my stomach and I knew where I really needed to be and it sure as hell wasn't on that plane."

His eyes were moist with tears and I reached out and wrapped him in my arms and he was _here, _he was really here. We held each other for the longest time, rocking back and forth, whispering words of consolation and love.

"Never again, Bella. Never again," he whispered in my ear, pulling me down with him onto the floor. We lay there the rest of the night, caressing and loving each other, knowing that our love would be as constant as the stars and the moon shining in the night sky above


	4. I could have sworn I saw

I watched as the car pulled off the dirt road into a secluded spot between two trees. Closing my eyes, I concentrated on the sounds inside: giggles, rustling of clothing and soft moans.

Perfect—not only the sounds, but the _smells. _I inhaled deeply and my mouth watered. This was going to be fun.

I signaled to Bella, who was hiding amongst a thicket of trees to my right. Padding silently through the woods, she slinked toward me with all the stealth akin to our kind. Watching her approach was glorious, and my dick hardened at the sight. She stood in front of me and I pulled her into my arms for a deep, passionate kiss. I always found the few minutes before the kill to be extremely erotic; sharing it with Bella increased that feeling exponentially.

As our hands and mouths explored each other fervently, the voices in the car only helped to spur on my lust. I listened in on their foreplay with twisted pleasure.

"Oh god, yeah, like that… it feels sooo good," the female moaned.

"Mmmm, baby, you're so fucking wet," growled the male.

"Where's the condom? Hurry, put it on, I need you inside me, now."

"Here it is. Just a sec… okay, it's on… come here, baby, sit on my cock… oh shiiiit."

"Oh fuck, you feel good… Fuck me, Tyler, fuck me hard."

My oto-voyeuristic proclivities getting the better of me, I suddenly growled and pushed Bella against a tree. Spinning her around, I yanked her pants and underwear down in one quick move. She moaned and spread her legs for me, glancing over her shoulder, silently urging me on. Undoing my own pants just enough to free my aching cock, I grabbed her hips and pushed inside her forcefully. Bella braced herself against the tree, and I began to fuck her savagely.

We knew we had to be quiet...that was part of the thrill. With one hand clamping around her mouth, and the other circling her clit, I brought Bella to orgasm at the same time the couple in the car were finding their own release. Moments later, I came inside Bella, shuddering violently and biting her shoulder to keep from screaming out loud.

Collapsing against her back, I placed a gentle kiss on her neck. After dressing, Bella turned and wrapped her arms around me, kissing me softly on the lips. Our tenderness was in complete contrast to what we had just done; I chuckled at the irony.

"I love you, Edward," she whispered.

"I love you too, Bella," I murmured into her mouth.

In the haze of my post-coital contentment, I had momentarily forgotten the couple in the car. My ears pricked up again when I heard the female say, "I could have sworn I saw something move outside!"

"It was probably the wind blowing a tree, or a bush," the male countered.

"But it doesn't look windy out," she whined.

"Okay, okay, let's get dressed and we'll get out of here," he said in an annoyed voice.

Time was running out. I motioned to Bella to circle around to the other side of the car. As soon as she was in place, I rushed over and yanked open the back door, dragging out the screaming female and holding her on the ground. I silenced her by piercing my teeth into her jugular vein, pulling out her blood in long draughts. From beneath the car, I could see Bella doing the exact same thing to her victim. Our eyes locked and we held each others gaze as we fed… it was erotic beyond belief.

Minutes later, we were in each others arms; our thirst was slaked, but our bodies were on fire. Hand in hand, we ran deep into the woods until we reached the old, deserted cabin we temporarily called home. Laughing, we fell into bed, and made love until the sun came up.

Our feast would sustain us for awhile. We would spend the days talking, reading, exploring the forest and each other. But when the thirst returned, we would once again set out to the edge of the woods, hoping to find yet another car and the horny couple it held inside.


	5. Glass

Staring at the window, I saw his reflection approach me in the glass. It seemed as if he was floating toward me, wavy and ghost-like in appearance; not until he placed his hands on my shoulders did I realize he was anything but.

"Bella," he whispered, gently running his hands down my arms and back up again.

"Edward," I breathed, closing my eyes and tilting my head back, allowing him access to my neck.

Leaning in, he traced circles along my jaw with his nose before opening his mouth and trailing kisses down my neck, his tongue and lips working in tandem.

Opening my eyes, I was mesmerized by his reflection in the glass, watching his hands graze down my arms, snake around my waist and flatten on my stomach. As he pulled me against him, I could feel how much he desired me.

I watched as he buried his face in my hair and slid his hand down between my legs, caressing, circling, pressing, rubbing…pushing me to the brink of ecstasy.

Lifting his head to look at me in the glass, our eyes locked. Breathing hard, I continued to gyrate my hips against his hand while he ground his erection against my backside. Willing my eyes to stay open and focused on his, I came moments later, my legs shaking and giving way beneath me.

Edward's strong arms kept me from falling to the floor. He suddenly pushed me against the window, the cold of the glass pane cooling my flushed skin. After frantically undoing my pants, he yanked them down, pushed my underwear to the side and thrust into me.

Propping my hands on the sill, I stared at his face in the glass while he fucked me. Eyes closed, lips parted, brows knit together in concentration—he was masculine lust personified.

I pushed against him as hard as he pushed into me. A few minutes later, he braced his hands along the sides of the window, and with one last thrust, grunted and released inside me.

His hands fell from the window to stroke my hair, and when he collapsed against my back, I was surprised at the weightlessness of him. Lifting my head to look at him in the glass, he twisted his head and returned my gaze with a sad smile. Confusion set in as I watched not only his smile, but his whole body fade away, leaving me with nothing to stare at but my own reflection.

Blinking back tears, I turned from the window and slowly made my way back to my bed and my dreams.


	6. Run

Edward moved closer.

_Run,_ I thought to myself.

"I won't hurt you, Bella," he promised.

_Run._

"Please trust me," he begged.

_Run._

"You are my life now," he assured.

_Run._

"We belong together," he professed.

Run.

"I can't live without you," he admitted.

_Run._

"I'll never leave you," he affirmed.

_Run._

"You're so beautiful," he breathed.

_Run._

"I can make you feel so good," he cooed.

_Run._

"I think about you constantly," he confessed.

_Run._

"I need you," he declared.

_Run._

"I want you," he sighed.

_Run._

"I love you," he whispered.

So I ran—straight into his open arms.


	7. Boulder

The engine screamed in response as I slammed my foot down on the accelerator.

I had to get there in time… I couldn't fuck this up.

Luckily, there was not another car in sight on this gray and misty Sunday morning.

Faster, faster, I thought. If I could make it to the interstate by 9:00 am, I just might be able to catch her.

Of course, if I hadn't have been such an asshole, I wouldn't be in this predicament to begin with.

Images of our last night together buzzed through my head. Bella, beneath me, her face flushed, lips wet and parted, eyes closed, moaning softly as I slowly fucked her.

Shaking my head clear of those thoughts, I returned my focus to the damp and winding road in front of me. Turning on the radio, I let the music soothe and distract me.

Rounding an S-curve, I looked up from the radio controls just in time to slam on my brakes. Sliding to a stop, I gripped the steering wheel and squinted in disbelief at the sight before me.

Sitting in the middle of the road, completely blocking my path, was the largest boulder I had ever seen. And a shitload of mud.

Shit. This was not good. This boulder did not look as if it was going anywhere soon. Unlike me, who needed to be somewhere very soon.

Several emergency vehicles and police officers were already on the scene, lights flashing and radios crackling. I rolled down my window as one of the officers approached my car.

"Good morning, officer. It looks as if you have a bit of a situation on your hands," I said cheerily, the tone of my voice completely betraying the sickness I felt in my stomach and the rapid thumping of my heart.

"Good morning, sir," the officer replied perfunctorily. As you can see, this road is going to be blocked for quite some time. I'm going to need you to turn your vehicle around and find an alternate route."

"Looks like half the damn mountain came down," I quipped.

"Apparently so," he replied. "The soil was just too saturated from all the rain we've had. I hope this won't inconvenience your travel plans too much. Have a good day."

He turned and walked back to his cruiser, barking orders into a walkie-talkie.

"Fuck," I muttered. Throwing the car into reverse, I backed up and turned around.

Reaching for my cell phone, I dialed Bella's number again. She hadn't answered all morning, so I was not holding any hope of her answering now. "Pick, up, pick up, dammit," I swore to myself. The call went to voice mail and I tossed my phone onto the passenger seat in frustration.

Willing myself to calm down, I started planning my new route. The closest entrance to the interstate heading this direction was 20 miles away. I had no other choice but to take it.

I could only hope and pray that I wasn't too late.


	8. Revenge

**A/N: Just a little Victoria and James for a change of pace.**

**-----**

She stared down at the charred remains of her mate. Blinking hard, she tried to reconcile the nondescript pile of ash and bone with the beautiful man that had been her entire existence for as long as she could remember.

Closing her eyes, she imagined him standing before her, tall and feral, smiling at her in that dangerous way that made her weak in the knees. Inhaling deeply, she could almost smell his unique scent, the one that drove her mad with desire. She conjured up a picture of the two of them writhing in ecstasy on the forest floor, grunting and growling like animals as their lust peaked.

But when she opened her eyes, there was no _him_, only an acrid pile of blackened debris. Choking back a sob, she fell to her knees and gently ran her fingers through the remnants of her lover. With a silent goodbye, she rose to her feet, staring at the powdery residue clinging to her fingers. Slowly raising her hands, she smeared the ashes all over her face, pressing hard, hoping they would permeate her skin and he would become a part of her forever.

Once her ritual was complete, she turned and walked away. She would find the person responsible and she would reciprocate. She would locate, stalk, torture and kill the mate of whoever did this… and she would make him or her watch.

Determination was in her eyes, purpose in her step. There would be no rest until she had her revenge.


	9. Poor

Edward grew up poor and never knew what it was like to have designer clothes, satellite TV or iPods. Despite the circumstances, his home was clean and well-kept, his family close and tight-knit and what they lacked in material possessions, they more than made up for with love.

Bella grew up rich and had the trendiest clothes, the most up-to-date electronic gadgets and a Lexus IS C hardtop convertible. Her parents were warm and generous and taught her the value of money, to be respectful of others and the importance of hard work.

They met in high school biology, where they shared a lab table and a love of science. They quickly became friends, despite the protestations of a few of her so-called "friends". Bella knew differently—she'd been raised better than to judge someone because of their perceived social status.

Edward was sweet and kind and protective of her. Bella was encouraging and affectionate and defensive of him. They were a perfect fit.

Their friendship grew into something deeper and they eventually fell in love. They shared their first date, their first kiss, their first awkward teenage fumblings in the cramped backseat of her car. They laughed together, they cried together, they shared everything with each other.

Including their virginity.

They were both nervous, but Bella was especially fearful. Edward was gentle and patient and whispered tender words to her, making their first time together an unforgettable experience.

Edward worked hard throughout high school and was rewarded with a full scholarship to a prestigious university. Bella also did well and her parents wrote out a check to the very same college.

They lived in the same dormitory and took many of the same classes. They were inseparable and fellow classmates would rarely see one without the other.

He graduated with a degree in Chemical Engineering; hers was in Medical Technology. Bella's parents held a big party for the two of them and it was at that party that Edward got down on his knee and asked Bella to be his wife.

She accepted.

They both secured well-paying jobs and forged out successful careers. After 5 years of wedded bliss, they welcomed their first child, a boy. He was joined several years later by another boy and shortly thereafter, a beautiful baby girl entered their lives. Their happiness was complete.

Until that one fateful day.

It was the 20th anniversary of the day they met in biology. Edward was driving home from Bella's favorite jewelry store, a simple, platinum infinity charm bracelet tucked in the pocket of his jacket.

A drunk driver ran the red light and went sailing through the intersection.

He didn't stand a chance.

Bella put on a brave face for her children, but inside, her world had crumbled. When the coroner handed her the bracelet and the card that was found on the floor of his car, she collapsed in grief.

"_To my darling Bella…our first 20 years have been nothing short of heaven. Looking forward to the next 20 and beyond. I love you…forever. Edward"_

She never fully recovered. The absence of him in her life was like a gaping hole in which she frequently wanted to jump. Her children were the only thing keeping her in this world.

The years ticked by and while time did not completely heal all wounds, the raw ache and longing faded. Once Bella's children were grown and out on their own, the loneliness returned in full force. She sought comfort by joining a bereavement group and to her complete surprise, she met another man. Sharing a common bond, they grew close and eventually married. While she never stopped thinking of Edward, her new husband was sweet and kind and they spent the rest of their days in quiet contentment.

Time finally caught up with her and one night, as she lay in bed, she closed her eyes and conjured up a memory of him.

_He was sitting down next to her in biology for the first time, his green eyes warm and bright. She smiled widely and extended her hand to him. _

"_Hi, I'm Bella. Looks like we're going to be partners this year."_

"_Hi, Bella, I'm Edward. It's nice to meet you. I'm looking forward to it."_

_Their hands connected and enveloped each others as they stared into each others eyes in wonder._

Returning to the present, she opened her eyes and suddenly he was there at the end of her bed, young and beautiful and holding his hand out to her.

"Bella," he whispered.

"Edward," she breathed. Reaching out to him, he leaned forward and took her hand. Pulling her to him, she reveled in his embrace.

"I've missed you. So much," she sighed.

"I'm here. You're with me now and nothing will ever separate us again," he replied. He smiled down at her, fingering the infinity bracelet that never left her wrist and started to back away, into a great wall of light and warmth.

"Forever?" she asked, holding tightly onto his hands, ready to follow him anywhere.

"And beyond," he assured.


	10. Postpone

Peering out her window, she watched the rain fall from the sky.

Rain, cold rain, pouring down in buckets.

Rain, nasty rain, forcing her to postpone their plans.

Turning away, she threw herself onto her bed, pummeling her fists and thrashing her legs about, like a toddler pitching a temper tantrum.

Tears started to fall from her eyes, almost as hard as the rain falling from the thick, low clouds outside.

She'd come so close. She could almost see the finish line—almost see _him _waiting there for her with open arms.

Until the clouds rolled in and the rain started to fall. Nasty, miserable, dream-shattering rain.

Her phone rang, and with a heavy heart, she flipped it open, not bothering to check the caller id... she already knew who it was. "Hello?" she answered quietly.

"Hey," he said. "So, um, about today…"


	11. Flinch

**A/N: "Postpone" from EPOV**

_____

He couldn't believe his dumb luck. It hadn't rained for weeks—a downright miracle here on the Olympic Peninsula.

But of course today would be the day the rain would make its grand reappearance.

Perhaps it was a sign. She had flinched, after all, when he'd suggested a hike. Despite her trepidations, he'd managed to talk her into it. He could think of nothing more perfect than spending a day outdoors with her, watching her shiny, brown hair glisten in the sunlight and her skin flush from the crisp, mountain air.

He had to think of an alternate plan. He'd waited too long for this opportunity, waited too long to pluck up the courage to ask her out. A little bit…okay, a lot... of rain wasn't going to get in his way.

Sitting on his bed, he wracked his brain for inspiration. He wanted something fun, something different, something that would impress her.

A smile crept across his face as he thought of the perfect place…he only hoped that she would think so too.

Picking up the phone, he found her number and pressed call. He could hear the disappointment in her voice when she answered and he wanted desperately to erase that sound and replace it with one of excitement.

"Hey," he said. "So, um, about today…"

_____

**To be continued...**


	12. Painting

"A celebration," I announced.

"Huh?" he replied, obviously bored with our outing.

"She's celebrating," I repeated, backing away from the painting to further study it. It showed the silhouette of a woman against a sunset; she was jumping high, legs and arms outstretched. "She's celebrating the end of a beautiful day and embracing the eventual arrival of a new one."

Turning to look at Edward, I shook my head as I noticed him leaning against the wall, eyes closed and stifling a yawn.

"Edward? What do you think?" I asked.

He lazily opened one eye. "What do I think of what?"

"What do you think of this painting? What do you think the artist was trying to say with his creation?"

Edward finally opened both his eyes and with a sigh, pushed himself away from the wall. He stood next to me to appraise the painting, his brows furrowed in concentration while he stroked his chin with his fingers.

"Hmm," he murmured. "I'm guessing the woman is the artist's muse. Did you notice her pose, how far apart her legs are spread? I would say the artist was a horny bastard who wanted to fuck her senseless. Widely spread legs translates to quick and easy access."

Rolling my eyes at him, I watched Edward's expression change from dead serious to devilish smirk. This man was going to be the death of me.

Moving behind me, he placed his hands on my hips and pressed his body against mine. Gently sweeping my hair from my neck, he leaned in and spoke quietly into my ear.

"She reminds me of how you looked in our bed last night—on your stomach, legs spread wide, wet and ready for me."

I let out a small moan as his words and physical closeness caused my whole body to flush with heat. My head fell back against his shoulder and he licked a path up the entire length of my neck, from collarbone to earlobe.

"Bella?" he whispered, "Have you ever had sex in an art gallery?"

"No," I answered breathlessly, shaking with lust as his hands snaked around my waist and slid down to settle between my legs. I should have been a bit concerned over our pornographic behavior in the middle of the Port Angeles Fine Arts Center, but it was near closing time on a Wednesday afternoon and quite frankly, I was too worked up to care.

Edward guided me toward the large window, which offered a spectacular view of the Olympic Mountains. The sun was just about to set and he spread my arms and legs wide, positioning me in a stance similar to the one in the painting we'd just been admiring.

"They say art imitates life," he said softly, fingers caressing my hair, "but in this case, without a doubt, I think life is so much more beautiful than art." My breath caught in my throat, his simple confession swelling my heart with so much love that I thought it would burst.

He pulled away and I heard him snap a picture with his camera phone. "A memento of our evening," he said, flashing a dangerous smile.

Pocketing his phone, he pulled me from the window and back into a small, dark alcove on the opposite side of the room.

"I love you Bella," he said, stroking my cheek with his fingers before leaning in and kissing me deeply.

"I love you too, Edward. So much."

Spinning me around and pushing me against the wall, I felt his hands everywhere: my arms, my breasts, my stomach. He was telling me how good I smelled, how sweet I tasted, how soft I felt, how much he wanted me…it was too much and yet not enough. Grinding against my bottom, he lifted my arms over my head, grasping my wrists in his left hand, while his other bunched up my skirt and slowly pulled it up toward my waist.

I heard him pop the button on his jeans, heard the metallic slide of his zipper. Pushing against him, I let out a small cry as he slid his naked erection between the tops of my thighs. Parting my legs and shoving my underwear to one side, he placed himself at my entrance and just as I felt the tip of him push in, a female voice crackled over the PA system, freezing us on the spot.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, the Fine Arts Center will be closing in 15 minutes. We hope you enjoyed your visit and will come back and see us again soon. Thank you."_

"Fuck," Edward muttered, dropping his head onto my shoulder and releasing my arms.

"We'll continue this…" he said, sliding into me ever so slowly, "…at home." With a groan, he pulled out and tucked himself into his pants. I moaned at the loss of contact.

Adjusting our clothes and regaining our composure, we quietly stepped from the alcove, relieved to find ourselves still alone. Walking briskly to the exit, we ran out into the chilly autumn air, laughing and collapsing against each other.

Later that evening, as we lay naked and entwined in bed, Edward reached for his phone on the nightstand. Pulling up the picture he had taken of me against the window in the gallery, we studied it together.

"It may not be as professional as the one we saw today," Edward said, "but it's every bit as beautiful... even more so, I think."

"How can you say that, Edward? This is a slightly fuzzy snapshot from a cell phone, while the one in the gallery was painted by a talented artist!"

Rolling on top of me, Edward stroked the hair from my face. "I wasn't talking about the quality of the pictures, Bella, I was talking about you."

"Me?" I replied, frowning slightly in confusion.

"Yes, Bella, _you_," he said, cupping my face in his hands, smiling and staring deep into my eyes. "You are _my_ muse. You're my sunrise, my sunset, and everything in between."

My eyes welled up with tears as I hugged him with all my might.

"And you're my artist, Edward. You colored my world and brought me to life," I whispered, threading my fingers through his hair.

We made love with a newly found intensity and passion before falling asleep from sheer exhaustion. And when the sun rose, Edward kissed me awake and together, wrapped up in sheets and each other, we celebrated the arrival of the new day.


	13. Burn

Spiraling deeper and deeper into the abyss, hands clutching desperately for something to hold onto, something to cling to, anything…

Burning, burning hot, flames licking at my very core, nowhere to run, only somewhere to fall.

Trying to scream, but no sound coming out.

Throat parched, burning up, hard to breathe.

Dying.

Sudden darkness, absence of noise, creeping cold, complete and utter nothingness.

So dark, so quiet, so cold, so very alone.

Until…

A pinprick of light, a hint of warmth, a speck of sound.

Struggling to focus, straining to hear, fighting back.

Gentle voice, pulling me out, saving me.

"Bella, come back to me."


	14. Enemy

"Stay away, Bella, you're no good for me," Edward warned.

"Oh come on, Edward, just one kiss? What harm is there in one innocent kiss?" Bella pouted, emphasizing her disappointment by jutting out her lower lip.

"Nice try, Bella, but your pouting won't work. I'm absolutely set on this," Edward stated firmly, widening his stance and crossing his arms for emphasis.

Bella narrowed her eyes at his sudden display of bravado. She was obviously going to have to pull out the heavy ammo.

Biting her lower lip and peeking up at Edward through her lashes, Bella asked softly, "You don't want me anymore?" Thinking of the ending of the movie _Titanic, _she managed to produce a few tears for extra effect.

Edward suspected that she was up to no good, but dammit, the sight of her standing before him, all teary-eyed and vulnerable was wearing down his resistance.

"Bella, how can you even think that?" he shouted. "It has nothing to do with me not wanting you! Don't you remember that we agreed to stay apart until the Science Fair was over? We're on competing teams; you're sort of like... like the enemy! I don't want to screw up and accidentally let out any information about my team's project!"

"The enemy? Is that how you see me?" Bella asked dejectedly, stalking toward Edward and forcing him to back up.

"N-n-no, of course not, I was just trying to…" Edward fumbled, clearly on the defensive.

Bella moved closer to her prey, trapping him against the cold wall of lockers. Licking her lips, she placed her hands on his shoulders and slowly dragged them down his chest, stopping only when she reached the top of his jeans.

"Trying to _what_, Edward?" she purred.

Edward's eyes glazed over as her fingers traced along the top of his jeans, occasionally dipping below the waistband and fingering the hair below his navel.

Closing the gap between them, Bella leaned in and pressed her mouth against Edward's jugular vein, sucking lightly and causing him to slam his head back on the hard steel of his locker door. The force must have jarred something in his brain, because when he looked down at Bella and saw the smug look on her face, he abruptly came to his senses.

"Nice try, Bella," he said, extricating her lips from his neck and pushing her away, severing contact and effectively ending her assault.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Geez, I was just trying to show my boyfriend a little affection," she huffed. Tossing her hair back, she turned to her locker, spinning the combination lock angrily and mentally berating herself for failing in her seductive attempt to secure any information on his team's project.

Edward saw his chance and just like that, the prey became the predator. Slinking up behind Bella, he lightly pressed his body into hers, feeling her shudder as he leaned in and placed his lips right next to her ear.

"I'm sorry, baby, are you mad at me?" he whispered, nuzzling her neck and tracing the shell of her ear with his tongue. He knew that particular spot was her Achilles heel and he needed to pull out all the stops.

Bella let out a small moan, gripping her locker door to steady herself. All coherent thought flew out the window as Edward's arms circled her waist, his hands slipping under the hem of her shirt to caress the soft skin of her stomach. Her body switched to autopilot and she leaned back into him, relishing his warm, hard body.

Sensing that the tables had turned, Edward went in for the kill. He placed a trail of hot, wet, open-mouthed kisses along her shoulder and up her neck, pausing to suck on her earlobe. When he felt Bella buckle underneath him, he whispered in her ear, "See you at the Science Fair, Bella."

He released her and backed up, leaving Bella panting and clutching at her locker. A satisfied smirk spread across his lips as he walked away, high on the knowledge that he had regained the upper hand. Nobody seduces secrets out of Edward Cullen—not even Bella Swan.

As soon as Bella had regained her composure, she immediately started plotting her revenge. Despite the fact that she was quite wet at the moment, nobody leaves Bella Swan high and dry—least of all, Edward Cullen.

"See _you _at the Science Fair, Cullen," she muttered to herself, gathering her books and heading off to History class.

"Game on."


	15. Ivy

**A/N: I envisioned Bella's house from the "Twilight" movie while writing this blurb, despite the fact that it didn't have any shutters. :-)**

**_____**

The house was slated for demolition, having been empty and deserted for years. I couldn't let it go without one last visit, without saying a final goodbye.

So I found myself standing outside on the front lawn, staring at the rundown structure—a structure that had once been alive, vibrant and full of love.

It had been my home.

My heart clenched as I took in the peeling paint, rotting clapboards and broken shutters. A 'No Trespassing' sign was taped to the front door, along with a 'Condemned' notice. Overgrown bushes and shrubs practically obscured the first floor and threatened the bottoms of the second floor windows. Ivy covered the entire left wall, slowly creeping its way to the roof, silently enveloping and smothering the life out of the house.

But that had already been done—many years ago.

When _he_ left.

Memories of happier times came flooding back to me. Closing my eyes, I imagined the house as it once was—bright, white paint, grass-green shutters and neatly manicured landscaping.

The inside was clean, cozy and full of laughter.

His laughter…our laughter.

But the laughter went away the same day that he decided to leave, and the house lost its heart, lost its purpose.

I eventually left too, unable to bear the loneliness and the memories of him.

Opening my eyes, I gazed upon the old house one last time. Turning around and walking toward my car, my eyes welled up with tears at the realization that this visit had not offered me the closure for which I had hoped.

No, there would only be one way to soothe this hellish ache, only one way to patch the gaping hole in my heart.

I needed to find _him_.

My journey starts today.


	16. Crumble

**A/N: Bella and Renee, because I was thinking of my mom and all she does for me. :-)**

**_____**

Bella sat at the kitchen table, chin resting on her hands, watching the timer on the oven count down from one minute.

Almost time, she thought.

The smell of sweet fruit and brown sugar filled the cozy kitchen, enveloping her like a warm hug. It was one of the highlights of coming home for summer break: hanging out in the kitchen, watching her mom, Renee, bustle around, spoiling Bella by baking her favorite dessert—blackberry crumble.

They had gathered the berries that very morning from the back of the garden. Bella washed, sugared and spread the plump berries in the baking dish, while Renee prepared the simple crumble topping of butter, flour and sugar.

Once it was in the oven, Renee scurried around the kitchen, cleaning up the prep dishes while Bella sat at the table and watched. She always offered to help, but Renee would just shush her, direct her to the table and tell her to relax. Knowing that Renee never took "no" for an answer, Bella complied and contented herself with sitting at the table and enjoying the warmth and coziness of her childhood kitchen.

The timer went off, drawing Bella from her daydreams. Renee pulled the pan from the oven and placed it on the counter to cool. Bella stood and walked to the stove, grabbing the teakettle and filling it with water from the sink. While waiting for the water to boil, she retrieved her two favorite china tea cups from the cupboard, as well as two PG Tips teabags and two generously-sized bowls. Renee supplied the milk, sugar, utensils and napkins; a simple arrangement of white Shasta daisies in a crystal vase already graced the table. Their ritual was almost complete.

Inhaling deeply, Bella watched as Renee sliced into the warm crumble, carefully spooning each serving into the bowl. Bella had the final honor of scooping a generous portion of vanilla bean ice cream on top of each slice of crumble, her mouth watering as she watched the ice cream melt and mingle with the dark purple of the blackberries.

Mother and daughter took their bowls to the kitchen table, sitting down together to reconnect over tea and blackberry crumble.

"Mmmmm," they moaned in unison after taking that first bite, licking crumbs and blackberry and ice cream from their lips and smiling contentedly. Two hands reached out to find each other.

"I love you, Mom," Bella said.

"I love you too, sweetheart," answered Renee.


	17. Tack

Edward was staring at the giant map of the world that was hanging on the wall of his living room. A silver tack graced each location where he had ever lived.

Bella walked over to stand beside him, her eyes taking in the shiny, silver sea of tacks. She stood silent for a few moments before turning to speak to Edward.

"You're gonna need a bigger map."

**_____**

**A/N: Can you guess the movie and its famous line that Bella was parodying? Is "parodying" even a word?? Well, I think you know what I mean... ;-) **


	18. Unselfish

"Kindergarten—one, two, three, eyes on me!" Mrs. Cope said. "We have a new friend who is going to be joining our class, so I want you all to say "Hello" to Isabella!"

"Hello Isabella!" chanted the class in sing-song unison. Twenty pairs of curious eyes stared at the petite girl with long, brown hair, causing her to blush and drop her head.

"Isabella, honey, you can sit at the green table, okay?" Mrs. Cope gestured to the table beside her. "There's a seat right next to Edward."

Mrs. Cope guided the shy little girl to the empty seat at the end of the kidney-shaped table.

"Isabella, as you can see, we just sat down for our snack. Did your daddy pack one for you?" asked Mrs. Cope.

Isabella shook her head. "Huh-uh. I think he forgot," she answered quietly.

Mrs. Cope patted her on the back and smiled. "That's okay, Isabella, we have plenty of snacks here in the classroom, just in case. Would you like some graham crackers and juice?"

"Yes, please," Isabella said.

While Mrs. Cope was gathering her snack, Isabella peeked at the boy sitting next to her. He looked back at her and smiled widely.

"Hi Isabella! I'm Edward. I'm glad you're gonna sit next to me. Do you want to be my friend?" he asked cheerily.

"Okay," Isabella replied softly.

"Do you like to play tag? I'm a really fast runner, but I'll let you catch me. How about catch? Sometimes, when we go outside for recess, Mrs. Cope lets us play with those round gloves that you put on your hands and then you throw the ball and it sticks to them! Cool, huh? It's really fun," Edward said in a rush between bites of grapes and cheese cubes.

Isabella shrugged. "Uh-huh."

Edward continued. "And I can help you with your coloring. Do you know how to write your letters? I know how, so I can help you if you want. I can show you where we keep our crayons and glue sticks and scissors and all the other stuff."

Mrs. Cope walked over to the table and handed Isabella her snack. "Thank you Edward, it sounds like you're being very helpful," she said, tousling his hair affectionately.

Edward grinned and turned his chair slightly to face Isabella. He noticed that she was picking at her graham crackers as if she wasn't hungry. Maybe she was hungry, he thought, and just didn't like graham crackers. Maybe she liked grapes? Or cheese cubes?

"Hey Isabella? Do you want to share some of my grapes and cheese cubes?" he asked.

Isabella glanced down at Edward's plate. She didn't really like cheese cubes, but the grapes _did_ look pretty good. And she was really hungry…

"Okay," she said. "I'll have some grapes."

"Don't you want to try some cheese? My mom said it's really good for you." Edward emphasized his statement by waving a cheese cube in front of Isabella's face.

Isabella giggled and grabbed the cheese from Edward's hand, making him laugh as well. Without thinking, she popped it in her mouth and was surprised at how good it tasted. Maybe Edward's mom buys special cheese cubes, she thought, because this is way better than the stuff I've had before.

Scooting his chair a little closer, Edward slid his plate next to Isabella's. He grinned satisfactorily when she took a few more samples from his plate. They munched on their snacks in contented silence until the ringing of a bell caught their attention.

"Okay class, snack time is over. Finish up, and when I call your table, throw your trash away, wash your hands and meet me on the carpet for Circle Time," announced Mrs. Cope.

While waiting for their table to be called, Isabella turned to Edward, smiled and said, "Thanks for sharing your snacks, Edward. You're nice. And my daddy calls me Bella and so can you."

Edward flashed a crooked smile and said, "I'm glad you're my friend, Bella."

"Me too, Edward," echoed Bella, smiling and thinking that kindergarten in Forks might not be so bad after all.


	19. Oasis

Oh god…

Bella…when she wore those tight jeans and that particularly form-fitting and oh-so-soft sweater, she brought me to my fucking knees.

I was a dying man, throat parched, skin burnt and she was my salvation, my oasis.

She knew exactly what she was doing to me—probably because I told her as much as I was nailing her against the wall of my parent's living room the other week. Hell, I didn't even have the restraint to wait until we reached my bedroom. Not that she minded— judging by the way she was moaning and raking her nails down my back, it sure seemed as if she was into it.

But then she got all sulky and mumbled something about "romance" and didn't speak to me for a week. When she finally did come around, she was still kind of bitchy, but at least we were semi-communicating.

And now she has the nerve to come to school in that very same outfit, all flirty and shit?

I didn't know how I was going to survive the fucking day.

She bumped into me in the hallway on the way to French class this morning, her tits brushing against my arm.

Then she made sure she was in front of me in the lunch line as she leaned over to reach for the yogurt cup way in the very back of the ala-carte shelf.

Finally, in biology, she dropped a pencil on the floor beside me, dangerously close to my foot. Bending over to pick it up, she used my thigh for leverage, squeezing slightly on her retreat. Her head was just right fucking there and I sucked in my breath and held onto the table for dear life because I was _this close _to thrusting up into her face and I didn't think that would have gone over well at all.

Clearly, she had me by the balls.

I wish.

I had to have her again…soon.

Remembering her remark about romance, I wracked my brain for inspiration. If it was romance she wanted, then dammit, romance she would get. I could be pretty fucking charming, if I do say so myself. I'd romance her until she was love-drunk and then the tables would be turned and _she_ would be begging _me_ to fuck her.

As soon as the final bell rang, I high-tailed it out of school, making a quick stop at the florist before heading over to Bella's house. She answered the door and without saying a word, I pulled the bouquet of tulips from behind my back.

She eyed the flowers suspiciously before taking them from my hand, bringing them up to her nose and inhaling deeply.

"Forgiven?" I asked, giving her my best puppy-dog eyes.

"Hmm, maybe," she answered. Turning around, she walked back into the house, stopping when she noticed I wasn't following. Glancing over her shoulder, she flashed me an inviting grin. "Coming?" she asked.

I followed her into the room, closed the door and made my way over to where she was standing. Pressing myself against her back, I circled my arms around her waist and slid my hands down to the top of her jeans, slipping my fingers inside the waistband.

"Coming?" I whispered into her ear. "Oh yeah, I will most definitely be coming. And I can guarantee that you will be, too."

She shivered and leaned back into my chest. "Promise?" she asked.

"Promise," I replied as my hands and mouth went to work.


	20. Downtown

**A/N: Continuation of Postpone and Flinch prompts in BPOV.**

"Hey," he said. "So, um, about today. Obviously hiking is out of the question, so why don't we do something else instead?"

Her heart soared and she broke out into a ridiculous grin. To hear Edward–the hottest guy in school–say that he wanted to see her was a big boost to her confidence.

"Um, sure, that sounds great. What did you have in mind?"

"Actually, I kind of want to keep it a secret. Is that okay?"

"A secret?" she asked hesitantly.

Edward laughed, low and husky, the sound of it shooting straight to her stomach, making it flip and flutter like she was riding a rollercoaster.

"Don't worry, Bella, I'm not going to kidnap you or anything," he said.

"Oh, I know you wouldn't," she giggled nervously, tamping down visions of Edward blindfolding her.

"Can you be ready in half an hour? I'd really like to get started," he said.

"Sure. Uh…do I need to wear anything special?"

"Just something comfortable."

"You're not going to tell me where we're going? Not even a hint?"

"I thought we might head to downtown Port Angeles."

"Port Angeles?" she asked excitedly, thrilled at the thought of an hour-long car ride with Edward.

"Yep. I'll see you in thirty minutes, Bella," Edward said.

"I'll be ready," Bella assured him.

Ending the call, Bella stood rooted to the spot for a few moments before throwing herself on the bed yet again.

Only this time, her arms and legs were thrashing in elation.


	21. I regret it

Edward Cullen was a good boy. He got along with his parents, did well in school, had a lot of friends and never got into trouble.

That all changed the summer he turned 16.

One night in late June, Edward was coming home from his friend Jasper's house, saving time by cutting through the neighborhood backyards. Approaching his parents' sprawling ranch-style house from the rear, he noticed a light was on and the shades were up in his sister Alice's room. Recalling that Alice's friend Bella was sleeping over and with thoughts of scaring them senseless, he silently crept up to the window and peeked in. What he saw inside was the most incredible thing he had ever witnessed in his 16 years of existence.

Bella was sitting cross-legged on the middle of Alice's bed, casually leafing through a magazine, dressed only in her bra and underwear. Edward had seen plenty of images of naked and semi-naked women before, both in magazines and videos, but never had he seen one in person and most definitely not one he knew.

Alice was nowhere to be found, but he noticed the door to her bathroom was closed, so he concluded that she must be inside.

Edward watched in fascination as Bella tossed aside the magazine and stretched out on the bed. Taking in her long, lean form, his hand drifted down to his rapidly stiffening cock. When Bella suddenly jumped off the bed, dancing to the music coming from Alice's Bose SoundDock for her iPod, Edward couldn't help but unzip his jeans, pull out his dick and start stroking himself.

He was spellbound by her perky breasts, tight ass and flat stomach. Despite a few backseat fumblings with a couple of girls from school, Edward was a virgin. That didn't stop him from imagining himself pressing her against the wall, grinding his dick into her tight ass while his hands reached around to fondle her perky breasts. He would pull and tug at her nipples, making her moan with desire. His hands would slide down her smooth, flat stomach and into her underwear. His fingers would find her wet flesh and they would circle and press until she cried out in orgasm.

Edward was shaken from his fantasy by the sight of Bella unhooking her bra and throwing it on the bed. He was very close to orgasm, so when she leaned over to pick up her pajama top, giving him a spectacular view of her barely-covered ass, he had to stifle a groan as his cum spilled over his hand and onto the bricks of his parents' house.

Collapsing against the wall, Edward took a few moments to catch his breath before sliding down to the ground. He was confused and ashamed, yet exhilarated and energized. How would he ever face Bella again? What if he was talking to her and looked at her breasts instead of her eyes? What if his hand accidentally brushed against her ass in gym class? What if…

What if she found out that he was watching her? What he did _while_ he was watching her?

Edward jumped up, zipped up and made his way to the front of his house. Opening the door quietly, he padded silently down the hall, past Alice's closed bedroom door and into the refuge of his room. Falling onto his bed, he stared up at the ceiling and sighed.

"I regret it…" he trailed off, trying to convince himself of his wrongdoing.

But thoughts of Bella's naked skin kept creeping into his head, taunting him, teasing him.

He pressed his palms into his eyes, trying desperately to squash the images his brain was rapidly conjuring up.

Bella, on top of him, riding him slowly, arching her back and calling out his name.

Bella, naked from the waist down, bent over the arm of his parents' couch as he fucked her from behind.

Bella, on her knees, his throbbing dick in her hot mouth…

Edward's hand drifted south again and for the next few minutes, the only regret he felt was that it was his own hand wrapped around his cock instead of the beautiful girl's down the hall.

**-----**

**A/N: Should I continue? Yes? No?**


	22. Dance

"Come now, Bella," he chided, circling me slowly. "How long are we going to keep up this dance?"

"I… I… I don't know what you mean," I stammered, wringing my hands together nervously. I most certainly did know what he meant, but I was too afraid to acknowledge it out loud.

"You don't?" Edward asked, stopping behind me. Resting his chin on my shoulder, he whispered in my ear. "Oh, but I think you do."

Trailing his fingers through my hair, he pulled away and walked to the window. He stood silently, waiting for me to speak.

What did he want me to say? That he invaded my every thought? That when he wasn't around, I felt anxious and unsettled? That the mere sight of him made my pulse quicken?

And don't even get me started on his scent.

How could I admit my feelings to him? Once he knew how I felt, I was sure he would use that knowledge against me, forming and molding me until I was warm and malleable in his hands. He would shape and bend me until I was what he wanted and once I was hard and set, he would discard me.

He must have sensed my trepidation, because when he finally turned to look at me, his eyes were soft and inviting.

"Bella," he spoke softly, holding out his arm. "Come to me."

His words were like music and I found myself swaying back and forth, imagining him whispering in my ear, his sweet breath tickling my neck, his fingers caressing my shoulders, making me drunk with desire.

"Bella," he repeated. "I said, come to me."

Tired of denial and doubt, I acquiesced. It was almost as if an invisible cord had bound my wrists and I was being pulled toward him. His eyes never left mine and when I finally reached him, he cupped my face in his hands and pressed his forehead against mine.

"Mmm, sweetheart," he breathed. "You don't know how long I've waited for you."

Melting into him, I finally bared my soul.

"I'm yours. Take me," I whispered into his chest.

"Where would you like to go?" he asked, kissing me on the top of my head.

"Anywhere…as long as it's with you," I answered, my voice cracking with emotion.

Pulling my chin up, he gazed at me and for the first time, I believed I saw sincerity in his eyes.

"It's all I've ever wanted," he said.


	23. Brazen

She was very open in her assessment of me. Her eyes held mine for a few moments before traveling down my body and back up again. I wasn't used to such brazen behavior in a woman and I found myself feeling exposed and a little uncomfortable.

Until she licked her lips and smiled. Then I felt something quite the opposite…and I suddenly wanted her to feel it as well.

Walking toward me, she appeared almost cat-like in her movements. She stopped in front of me and I could have sworn I heard her purr. Even her eyes looked feline: almond-shaped and a strange amber-yellow color, flecked with brown. When her hand connected with my chest, I backed up a bit, startled at the firmness of her touch.

We still had not uttered a word to each other and all I wanted to do was find a dark hallway, push her against the wall and fuck her senseless. She must have had a similar thought, because she began to ease me backward to the dimly-lit recesses of the rear of the club.

Figuring an introduction might be polite, I spoke out. "Hi, I'm Edward."

Brilliant, I thought. So much for impressing her with fancy rhetoric.

"Edward," she repeated in a low, throaty voice that made me even harder than I thought was physically possible. My back hit the wall and her hand went straight to my crotch, grabbing my cock through my jeans and squeezing hard.

"Oh Christ," I muttered as she grabbed my neck and pulled my face to hers. She kissed me hard and all reasonable thought flew out my head.

After a few minutes of tongue-wrestling, groping and cock-stroking, I had to break away or I was going to come in my pants—and I still didn't know her name.

"Wait, hold on a sec," I panted. "You never told me your name. I would really like to know."

She looked at me curiously before leaning in to lick my neck.

"I'll tell you my name on one condition," she said. "Let me pleasure you tonight. I can make you feel so very good, I promise."

Pleasure me? All night? How could I refuse such a selfless offer?

"Your place or mine?" I asked, reaching around to grab her ass, too turned on to care that I had just delivered that cheesy line.

"Yours," she replied. With a final squeeze of my aching cock, she pulled away, taking me by the hand and leading me out the door.

We were silent as we walked the short distance to my car. I opened the passenger door for her and before she sat down, she turned to me and flashed a wicked smile, exposing the whitest, most perfect set of teeth I had ever seen.

"Isabella. My name is Isabella. Now get in the fucking car and drive."


	24. Volunteer

"I'd love to find out if it's really true," Alice said.

"Jessica said it was huge. And "pretty", if you can believe that," Rosalie chimed in.

Bella snorted. "Jessica would say something like that."

Rosalie nodded her head in agreement. "Jessica would also know. She is a bit of a slut."

"God, look at him—the way his uniform fits is just divine," Alice said, sighing and leaning her chin on hands.

The girls were sitting on the bleachers, sizing up the varsity baseball team as they practiced.

"I'll do it," Bella suddenly announced.

Alice and Rosalie looked at Bella in surprise. "Do what?" asked Alice.

Bella glanced up from her homework. "I'll ask him," she replied.

Rosalie regarded her with a look of disbelief. "There is no fucking way you are going to march up to Edward Cullen and ask him if his cock is as big as everyone says it is."

Shrugging, Bella replied, "Why not? What's the worse that can happen? He looks at me as if I'm a complete idiot and tells me to fuck off, or he lets his ego get the better of him, whips it out, and we get our confirmation."

Alice and Rosalie looked at each other and started to laugh. "What's gotten into you Bella?" questioned Alice. "You're not usually so…forward."

"I know. It's just lately I've been feeling…"

Bella paused for a few moments to think. What_ had_ gotten into her? For the past few weeks, she'd been feeling rather antsy and a bit… reckless.

And really, really sexually frustrated.

Was that even possible when she'd never even had sex before?

It all started the night she woke up from an extremely erotic dream, featuring none other than Edward Cullen, star second baseman for their high school baseball team.

Only in the world of dreamland would Bella find herself lost and accidentally wandering into the boys' locker room and stumbling across Edward emerging from the community shower, clad only in a white towel. Dripping wet and looking particularly god-like, he smirked when he saw her gawking at him.

"_Whatcha looking at, Bella?" Dream Edward asked smugly._

"_You, Edward. I'm looking at you," Dream Bella replied confidently._

Dream Edward strode across the locker room, stopping in front of her and reaching his free hand around the back of her neck. He pulled her in for a kiss and just as he dropped his towel, she woke up.

Ever since then, Bella had fantasized about what was hidden behind Dream Edward's towel. That was why she decided to volunteer to take one for the team, even though her motives were purely selfish.

She was shaken from her musings by the sound of Rosalie's voice.

"So are you gonna do it Bella, or not? You'd better hurry, practice just wrapped up."

Bella looked up and observed the team making their way off the field. Scanning the sea of uniforms for Edward, she finally noticed he was still on the diamond, helping the coach remove the bases for storage.

As soon as Edward was finished and making his way toward the school, Bella made her move.

"Wish me luck, girls," she said with a determined look in her eye.

"Good luck!" chanted Alice and Rosalie in unison, shaking their heads at their shy friend's sudden bravado.

Moving quickly, Bella approached Edward. She cut him off right before he was about to enter the door to the gym.

"Hi Edward," Bella said, leaning against the wall, trying to look as sexy as possible.

"Oh hey Bella," Edward answered, frowning a bit at her change in character. Bella Swan was usually a shy, quiet girl, nothing at all like this vixen who was leaning casually against the wall and smiling at him rather seductively.

And he would know, because he secretly watched her every day; he thought she was the prettiest girl in the whole school. He wasn't shy around girls——in fact, he'd slept with several of his classmates— but something about Bella made him feel tongue-tied and nervous.

So he usually avoided her.

But the way she was smiling at him right now—holy shit, that was hot. This could very well be his one chance with her, so he'd better not blow it.

"Hey Bella," he repeated, lowering his voice and flashing his most charming smile. "What's going on? You lost or something?"

Bella's breath hitched a bit when he mentioned the word "lost". They were close to the boys' locker room and visions of wet abs and white towels swirled through her head.

"No, I'm not lost. I was looking for you," she said boldly. Pushing away from the wall, she inched her way toward him.

"Well, you found me," Edward said, suddenly quite flustered at his fantasy girl's approach.

Bella felt like she was going to throw up. She bit her bottom lip and continued before she lost both her nerve and her lunch.

"I've heard something about you and I just wanted to confirm it."

"And what would that be?" Edward found himself moving closer to Bella, pulled in by her dark brown eyes.

This is it, Bella thought. It's now or never.

"Well, rumor has it that…what I mean to say, is that some people have…oh hell, I've heard you have a pretty big dick and I'd like to see it."

All the blood in Edward's body seemed to stop flowing and redirect its course to his groin. He didn't think it was possible to be any harder than he was right now. If Bella were to see his cock right now, she would most definitely have her confirmation—and then some.

An awkward silence followed as the two just stared at each other. Blushing furiously, Bella was suddenly mortified by what she had just said and she willed herself not to cry. Just as she was about to mumble an apology and flee with what little speck of dignity she had left, Edward closed the distance between them.

Edward was standing so close to Bella, close enough for her to feel his body heat, close enough to smell the sweat lingering from his workout. Strangely enough, it didn't gross her out…on the contrary; she found it sexy as hell.

Staring down at her, Edward was also aware of Bella's scent. She smelled sweet; he couldn't identify the aroma, but all he wanted to do was strip her naked and lick her skin.

Reining in his dirty thoughts, Edward broke the tension by speaking first.

"Now Bella, I'm usually not one to drop my drawers on command. But I admire your candor, so maybe, just maybe, I'll let you take a look…under one condition."

Bella pulled herself out of her own wicked thoughts long enough to squeak out, "What condition?"

"Go out on a date with me. And maybe by the end of the evening, I'll let you do more than just have a look," Edward said, smirking suggestively.

"Okay," Bella agreed. But there was still a naughty part of her that wanted a little bit of instant gratification. Swallowing the rest of her inhibitions, she peered up at him through her lashes.

"Well then, since you're gonna make me wait, how about a little touch?"

The sight and sound of Bella Swan asking to touch his dick was enough to shatter what was left of Edward's resolve. Pressing himself against her body, he pushed his erection into her stomach, allowing her to feel just how much she was affecting him. When her hand reached down and palmed him over his uniform pants, he had to pull away or he was going to push her against the wall and fuck the daylights out of her.

Panting and slightly out of breath, both Bella and Edward managed to straighten up and compose themselves. The lust-induced cloud slowly dissipated and they stared at each other in confusion as the gravity of what had just occurred overtook them.

Edward spoke first. "So, um, I'll call you?" He was praying that she would still go out with him after his obnoxious behavior. He would show her that he really was a nice guy and not a total pervert, even though he was dying to squeeze her tits.

"Yeah, sure," Bella answered, staring at the ground, too embarrassed to look him in the eyes. She would tell him that it was all a silly dare and she really didn't want to see his cock, even though it featured prominently in her daydreams.

Bella gave Edward her cell phone number and the two parted, both of them wondering what had just happened and how the hell they were going to face each other again.


	25. Soprano

"I swear to god, Whitlock, if you even think about telling her, I'll turn you into a fucking soprano faster than you can say "Maria Callas."

"Maria Callas?" Isn't she that hot brunette who works in the coffee shop on Market Street?"

"No, you idiot, Maria Callas was a famous op…"

"Relax, bro, I'm just yanking your chain. I know who Maria Callas was. You really are tense today, aren't you?"

Pressing the heels of my hands into my eyes, I let out a groan.

"Yes, Jasper, I'm unbelievably fucking tense today."

Jasper clapped a hand on my shoulder and squeezed.

"Listen, she's just a girl, an ordinary person, like you or me. She's not gonna bite. Well, maybe if you're lucky, she will," he said with a sly wink.

I rolled my eyes in return, but my balls tightened a bit at the thought.

"First of all, Bella is not "just an ordinary girl". She's the most intelligent, funny, sweetest, beautiful girl I've ever had the pleasure of knowing. I want to ask her out, but I'm afraid if I do and she turns me down, I'll have fucked up our friendship forever, you know?"

Jasper nodded his head in agreement.

"I hear you, Edward, but seriously, how long are you gonna be satisfied with the way things are now? If you don't ask her, you'll always be wondering, "What if…" Can you live with that?"

I knew he was right, of course. I had to do this. It was becoming increasingly difficult to control myself around her. Whenever she would come over to my desk to review some documents, she would lean in close and I could feel the heat from her body, smell the shampoo in her hair and whatever perfume or other girly product she used on her skin. It was driving me fucking crazy and if not for the fact that it would be highly inappropriate, I wanted to clear my desk of its contents, lay her back and kiss her, suck her, lick her, bite her and fuck her—pretty much in that order.

I knew she liked me as both a co-worker and a friend. Sometimes I even got the sense that she was flirting with me, which is what put the idea of asking her out into my head in the first place. The more I thought about her, the more obsessed I became. If she said yes, well that would be fan-fucking-tastic. If she said no, well then…

I didn't even want to think about that possibility.

"Well, I guess I should get back to work, those numbers aren't gonna crunch themselves," Jasper said, drawing me back to reality. "Good luck, Edward, and let me know whether or not I need to make a stop at the liquor store after work."

Clapping me on the back, he walked out of my office, leaving me alone with my conflicting emotions.

Sitting down, I closed my eyes and leaned back in my chair, propping my feet on my desk. I folded my arms behind my head and contemplated my options.

I was just drifting into one of my favorite Bella fantasies when a knock on the door pulled me out of my erotic daydream.

"Come in," I said, and lo and behold, in walked the goddess herself.

Bella always looked fabulous in my opinion, but the skirt and blouse combo she was wearing today was particularly sexy. Definitely one to store in my mind to use as future wanking material.

"Hey Edward," she said with a glorious smile, threatening to reduce me to the maturity level of a 15 year old about to come in his pants.

"Hi Bella," I managed to squeak out in a not-so-manly manner. "What can I do to…er, for you this afternoon?"

_Shit. _

If Bella noticed my little slip of the tongue, she didn't let on.

"Mike's division sent over the final report for the Walker account. I looked it over and it seems pretty good, but not perfect. I wanted to get your opinion on it, if you don't mind."

"Sure, let me take a look."

Bella handed me the papers and sat down on the chair in front of my desk. I skimmed over the words and numbers, but frankly, I couldn't have told you what the hell I was reading, because her very presence was distracting me to the point of complete stupidity.

She must have thought I was frowning at the content of the report, when in reality I was simply trying to get through the first few lines. I kept re-reading them over and over again. Nothing was making sense.

I was truly fucked.

"Is there something wrong, Edward?" Bella asked, her voice laced with concern. She stood and walked around the desk, stopping beside me. "You seem a little…perplexed." She reached her hand out and gingerly touched my forearm.

Pulling my vacant gaze from the papers in front of me, I turned to look at her hand on my arm. Who knew such a simple gesture could feel so damn exquisite? If just the touch of her hand on my arm felt this good, what must if feel like to be buried inside her?

Swallowing that vivid thought, my eyes traveled from her hand, up her slender arm, past her sexy shoulder and delicate neck until finally settling on her beautiful face. If I didn't know any better, I could have sworn I felt her hand trembling, just a teeny bit. A lovely blush crept across her cheeks and she suddenly pulled her hand away and started to retreat.

I knew right then, the time had come.

I grabbed her wrist before she completely bailed on me.

"Bella…there's something I want to ask you."


	26. Moment

Please, please, please let this moment never end.

I never thought I'd experience something so profound, so moving, so utterly perfect.

We were as one, literally and figuratively. I couldn't tell where my skin ended and his began.

And yet I still needed to have him closer.

His body was so very warm and he smelled so damn good. He kissed me and I sucked him in, feeling drunk from his sweet breath. His hands were all over me, touching, caressing, stroking, but it still wasn't enough.

It would never be enough.

Pushing, pulling, rubbing, sliding, thrusting, kissing, sucking, biting, licking.

Fucking.

Clutching him harder, I felt that glorious pulsating sensation start to build.

He could feel it too.

"It feels so good, doesn't it?" he whispered into my mouth. "Let go Bella, let go," he coaxed.

"Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward," I chanted over and over, our mouths still touching, moans and groans and grunts and an occasional "fuck" spilling from his lips.

His eyes grew desperate and he held me tighter, pulled me closer and this new-found friction shoved me over the edge and I cried out and shuddered around him.

With one last thrust and a strangled cry, his body stilled, his head dropped to my shoulder and I held him tightly as he released inside me.

I wouldn't let him go, wouldn't let him roll off me—I welcomed his weight, his sweat and his closeness.

The moment was passing and my heart broke a little at this realization.

Squeezing my eyes shut, I forced back the tears, but Edward heard and he lifted his head to look at me.

Resting his forehead on mine, he said quietly, "I love you."

I knew then that this was not the end, but rather the beginning of a lifetime of moments.


End file.
